


The Monster in the Gray Overcoat

by missycamp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Lime, Mystery, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missycamp/pseuds/missycamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is attacked and sasuke feels responsible. Feelings bloom as he helps nurse her back to health and aids in search, with naruto, for culprit. Rape referenced but not shown. Romance, mystery, action, some angst. FULL LEMON ---COMPLETE-- (story doesn't lend itself well to chap breaks so some are short and some long, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He nears Sasuke's house when he hears a quiet whimpering nearby. He stops, and tuning in carefully, discovers it's coming from the alley just around the corner. He follows the sound—to find Sakura clutching her chest with her arms, her knees drawn up, rocking and crying softly, her head down. Bloody, ripped remnants of clothing barely cling to her otherwise-exposed skin. Lying next to her are two metal rings, a piece of thick cloth, and a small length of rope. His heart drops as he realizes what has just happened to his former student. He removes his shirt, and wraps it around her, neverminding the blood soaking into the "Sixth Hokage" lettering on the back of it.

Too much in shock to even realize what is happening, Sakura gives no fight as Kakashi lifts her into his arms.

Kakashi races to the hospital. He hears Sakura utter softly between sobs, too distraught to realize what she is saying or who to, "He ruined me. He ruined me for Sasuke. The only thing precious I had to offer him...that man _stole_ it. Sasuke will never want me _now."_

Kakashi knows there's no point in trying to comfort Sakura. Not only didn't he have the vaguest idea what to say, she wouldn't hear him in her traumatized state anyway. He gets her to the hospital quickly and summons Lady Tsunade there. Then he sends for Naruto and Sasuke as he returns to his office, the sun having come up by then.

"Listen," he begins somberly. "I have some bad news. A colleague of ours was attacked by a thug last night. She's in the hospital right now. But neither of you must go see her until I give permission! This is important! Do you understand?"

The two young men nod in agreement.

"I've put up surveillance in the alley where she was found and closed off the city. No one is allowed in or out. Out-of-towners already here and anyone seen as suspicious are being checked out. Until we have more information, this is the best I can do."

"S-so...who is this comrade of ours who go hurt?" asks Naruto.

"The victim is Sakura."

"What...?" The two friends say in unsion.

They bombard Kakashi with overlapping questions about her condition, why they can't see her, about her assailant.

Kakashi hastily rises from the Hokage's chair and slams his fists down on his desk, silencing the co-mingling voices in the room.

"Listen!" he shouts. "This perpetrator...was more than just a simple thug. We believe he immobilized Sakura with restraints that suck the victim's chakra out. She was also gagged. That evidence is being meticulously studied for clues that might lead us to the assailant. But she has been examined and it has been confirmed. Sakura...was raped, beaten, and stabbed by this man and left for dead. She has three broken ribs, and is having surgery right now due to internal injuries. Tsunade herself is taking care of that. She got to her in time. Sakura will be alright. But healing won't happen overnight." He slumps back down into his seat, misery evident on his face, even with half of it covered.

Sasuke and Naruto blanch, their eyes wide, mouths open, stomachs suddenly churning. Their faces are shocked horror. They begin to ask questions along the same lines again, this time much more quietly and slowly.

"Sakura isn't ready to talk about it yet," answers Kakashi with distress in his voice. "Nor is she prepared for visitors at this time. Please leave her be for the time being. I give you my word, I will keep you both informed. You'll both be assigned to the mission to capture this man once we have _some_ idea who we're looking for. This is terribly upsetting news, and it's frustrating not to have an enemy to pursue, but we can all best help Sakura right now by keeping our heads. Keep your good judgement. I will call for you both as soon as I know something. Now...Naruto, you're dismissed. Sasuke, there's something I need to discuss with you in private, if you don't mind."

"What?!" exclaims Naruto. "Don't you trust me, Kakashi-Sensei? I mean, Hokage-sama?"

"Of course I do, Naruto. But this is a private matter. I would preserve _your_ privacy if it was _you_ I had to say this to..."

Naruto leaves, then, head bowed.

Naruto is burning with curiosity, wondering if Kakashi is telling Sasuke something about Sakura's attacker. But he quickly dismisses the idea. He knows Kakashi wouldn't leave him out of the loop on something this important. But he's seriously upset about his dear friend Sakura. _God, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to protect you..._

He unconsciously starts punching huge holes in the walls of the Hokage's building on his way out in hurt and anger for his friend, disappointment in himself for not being there, and frustration that so far there was not one single lead on the enemy for him to follow.

"Sasuke," the Hokage begins, "Sakura's physical injuries will heal in time. But there's more to her pain that just that, and I'm afraid that _you're_ the only one who can help her with _that_ healing. I'm not telling you this as the Hokage, as your former sensei, or even as a Shinobi...but as a friend. Of both of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke, I'm the one who _found_ Sakura. She told me some things while I carried her to the hospital. She didn't realize what she was saying, or who to, in the state she was in. But what she said...I think you need to hear."

Sasuke's heart drops, filling with a terrible anticipation. "What is it?" he manages to say calmly.

"She said...she said that that man _stole_ from her the only thing precious she had to offer _you,_ Sasuke. Now, it's no secret how Sakura has _always_ felt about you. Now she's convinced you'll never accept her since she's been violated and dishonored. It's up to you to convince her otherwise. That probably means stepping outside your comfort zone. But if her fears are unfounded, as I suspect, and if you care more for her than you let on, as I also suspect, you will find a way. You are the only person who can make her whole again. That's all. You may go."

Sasuke is too desperate to make Sakura better to feel embarrassed. But then a thought pops us...he stammers one final question suddenly plaguing his mind.

"W-wait...Kakashi-Sensei...Hokage-sama...whatever...y-you said you found her? When and where exactly was that?"

"Sasuke, I told you, I've got it covered. You just be at the ready when I need you. Now go on. You should get some rest because you could get called up any minute."

"You're hiding something, Kakashi," says Sasuke in a low voice, deliberately leaving off "sensei" and narrowing his eyes. "What is it you're not telling me?"

_Damn. He didn't even use his ocular powers and yet he saw right through me. Guess I have no choice. He's not going to let me drop this._

"Sasuke, I found her in an alley a few meters away from your house. I was coming to your place to ask you to join an upcoming mission since you're here—cancelled now, of course—when I discovered her there before reaching your home."

"I see," says Sasuke solemnly. "And uh...what about time was that?"

"Just after dark. That's as much as I can tell you that I haven't already, Sasuke, I give you my word."

"Very well. Thank you for the information."

What Kakashi doesn't realize is that not only did Sakura's attack happen basically right outside Sasuke's front door—it happened right after she _left there_. Sakura had spied Sasuke walking home from somewhere during one of his sparse visits home to the Leaf and had joined up with him. She had stalled on his front porch, obviously wanting to come in, but Sasuke had simply told her goodnight and shut the door, leaving her to walk home alone.

Sasuke spins on his heels and zooms out the door, slamming it behind him—and then adds to the "ventilation" his brother-in-arms had made upon _his_ exit from the Hokage's office a few minutes earlier.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, before an agitated Naruto can even ask him a question, Sasuke states matter-of-factly, "I'm going to see Sakura as soon as she's awake from surgery. And _I'm_ going to get this guy. You stay out of my way."

"She's my friend too, damn it! If you get to see her, then scoot over and make room for me! We'll _both_ go see her, we'll get her to talk, and then we'll _both_ go get this guy! "

"This has nothing to do with you, Naruto. Stay out of it."

"No way am I gonna do that! Like it or not, Sasuke, I am _going_ to help you find this guy. Have you forgotten what a good team we make? I promise, in this one case _only,_ I will let you take the lead. But you can't just get rid of me. I care about Sakura too!"

" _But it's not_ your fault _that she got hurt!"_ Sasuke yells. " _You_ _don't understand!"_

He tromps off toward the hospital, ignoring a stunned Naruto, who quickly catches up.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, Sasuke? It's nobody's fault! Other than the beast who did it, and we're gonna _get him!_ "

"Shows what you know!" Sasuke barks. "I was _with_ her last night! She followed me home! She got attacked _right after she left my front door_ , Naruto! If I had asked her in, or walked her home, or at least _detained_ her...this never would have happened!" With that, Sasuke quickens his pace to leave an even-more stunned Naruto in his dust.

Naruto doesn't believe for a moment that Sasuke in any way caused Sakura to get raped. But he now knows why his best friend _thinks so._ After catching up to Sasuke again, Naruto keeps a pace behind him, not wanting to get in his way. He figures when they get to the hospital, he will stay outside the door and listen in. As much as he wants to see Sakura with his own eyes, he can see that Sasuke _has_ to, and he knows his companion will want to do it alone.

Once at the hospital, a medic sees the young men approaching Sakura's room, and bars the door with his arms. "I'm sorry, but you guys can't come--" Sasuke punches the man clean out, never bothering to stop moving forward. Naruto makes sure the guy is ok and listens intently from the doorway for whatever Sasuke—and especially Sakura --might have to say.

@@@@@

Before Sasuke has a chance to even _see_ Sakura, however, he has another obstacle in his way—one he can't just punch out. It's Lady Tsunade.

"Sasuke!" she yells from Sakura's bedside upon noticing him. "You and your sidekick—I know he can't be too far away—have to leave this room until further notice! I know Kakashi didn't fail to tell you that, but he _did_ fail to restrain you! That is a mistake _I_ will not make if that's what I have to do! Now _get out of here!"_

A tiny voice echoes in the room. "It—it's alright, Tsunade. Sasuke can come in. Could you give us a minute?"

The Fifth Hokage grumbles. "Alright, Sakura...but keep it short! You need rest!" At that, she leaves the room, taking Naruto by the ear on her way out. "Sakura said it was alright for _Sasuke_ to come in, not _you._ I know you don't like it, Naruto, but she doesn't want to see you right now. Just let her be. If she gives Sasuke any information on her attacker, I'm sure he will share it with you. Be respectful of their privacy."

She drops a frustrated but complicit Naruto at the end of the hall. She goes on, leaving Naruto slumped over on a bench. He puts his face in his hands, feeling bad for _both_ his friends, and completely useless.

@@@@@

"Sakura," Sasuke whispers. Her face is turned away from him, half buried in her pillow, but the cheek he can see is bruised and swollen. Her deep-purple eyelid won't even open. There are bandages _everywhere_. And that's all he can _see._ He knows there is more damage _inside_ her body, and probably even more on the outside hidden by her hospital gown and blanket. He moves to the far side of her bed, and crouches to make his face even with hers. Before he can say anything, Sakura speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," her small voice offers, tears beginning to leak from her sealed eye. "I tried to fight him...I swear I did...I just...I just wasn't _strong enough._ I'm sorry I disappointed you."

" _Disappointed me?!_ Sakura, _you_ didn't do this! You did _nothing_ wrong! _He's_ the one to blame, and I intend to find him and make him pay!" His face is hard, jaw clenched and eyes fierce. His hands are balled into tight fists.

Sakura lifts her head as she sits up, groaning in pain. Sasuke winces at the sound. When he sees that the hidden side of her face is as badly beaten as the other, his fists tighten to the point of turning his knuckles white and drawing blood to his palms from his fingernails. Sakura cannot see the state Sasuke is in, however, because _both_ eyes are swollen shut. She's completely blinded.

"Sakura," Sasuke says more sternly than intended, "Lie back down. You need your rest."

"I'm ok, Sasuke. Really." She gives him a flimsy smile. In the middle of her broken face, it looks twice as pathetic. Sasuke cringes. "Well just don't move around too much. You need to heal. But...I know this will be hard, but I need to know...Sakura, can you tell me anything about the guy who attacked you?"

Sakura's head dips down. "Yes. He was a little older...forty-five, fifty...a thin salt-and-pepper beard and moustache, like a five o'clock shadow...and a knife scar like Kakashi's, but over the other eye. Although, strangely enough, I couldn't see anything wrong with the eye itself. I suppose he could have gotten a transplant or maybe it's a glass eye. He wasn't wearing a headband, so if he was a shinobi, he wasn't announcing it. But he did use a chakra weapon to restrain me. Something I've never encountered before. Oh, and he was wearing a long gray overcoat with a hood. Like a rain slicker. I couldn't see his hair. That's all I remember about him. I'm sorry, I know that isn't much to go on."

"That's a whole lot more information than I had two minutes ago. Thank you for telling me. I'll meet with Kakashi right away and we can get a plan going. We have to find this monster _immediately._ But I...I'll be back."

Sakura pops her head up, facing in the direction of Sasuke's voice, and flashes him a smile--this time a genuine one. Sasuke is so happy to see that, he accidentally smiles himself.

"Should I assume you don't want that nuisance Naruto coming in to bug you next?"

Sakura's head bows down again. "I-I would really rather be left alone right now. Except for you, Sasuke!" She lifts her head with another smile, happy that Sasuke is there.

"Well, you rest now. I'll see you later."

"Thanks for coming, Sasuke," offers a truly grateful Sakura, her smile unwavering.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sees Sasuke coming down the hall. He rushes up to him, pelting him with questions. "How is she? What did she say? Can I see her? Did she tell you anything? Does she know what he looks—"

"Naruto," commands a deadly serious Sasuke. "Shut up a second and I'll tell you."

Naruto settles down.

"She isn't ready for visitors...she's... _hurt_. But she did describe the attacker to me as best she could. We need to get to the Hokage's office right away."

Sasuke gives Naruto the description given him as they head to see Kakashi. Once at the Hokage's office, they relay the information to Kakashi.

"If Sakura feels up to it, I'll have a sketch artist pay her a visit and make sure every available ninja has a copy. We'll circulate the image all over town. We'll search all of Konoha. This guy is dangerous. Sakura may not be his only victim if he isn't stopped. He may have even intended murder, and will make sure of that next time. Naruto, Sasuke, I will brief the shinobi in assembly in two hours—time enough to get the drawing and make enough copies for them. The two of you will be in the lead of this mission—in charge of all the other shinobi. I know that's highly irregular, and some of the troops are bound to bark about it—but I know that no one else in all of Konoha will be more diligent in finding this guy than the two of you. It's my decision; they will abide by it even if they object. I'll see you both then, in the Gathering Room."

Once in the Gathering Room, the Hokage announces his plan to have Sasuke and Naruto command the ninja in search of the perpetrator they each now held a sketch of. Murmuring could be heard coming from virtually everyone; none of the troops understood why they needed these two new leaders. They didn't really have a problem with Naruto, the Great Hero, being one of them...but Sasuke they weren't sure they could completely trust. But, as Kakashi had said, they obeyed anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke had come up with a search plan during their two-hour wait for the assembly, and Sasuke announces it to the crowd of ninja. Instructions are given, and the search begins.

The troops are split into four large teams to search each direction of the city, all fanning out to ensure they encompass the entirety of the village, starting at the center of town and ending at the outer walls. All wear headgear for communication. They are told to look for anyone matching the given description even vaguely, or for anyone acting suspicious. The attacker may have had an accomplice Sakura never saw, perhaps a look-out. They go door to door and down the streets showing the sketch, asking if anyone has seen someone who looked like that, or who owned such an overcoat.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke cover the outskirts of the city themselves. Sasuke has to his advantage his visual prowess and the natural ability to sense chakra, and Naruto has the ability to go into Sage Mode and sense chakra too. The forests are dense, however, and searching them was going to take days, maybe longer. The young men meet up again and discuss the issue.

"We need to get Kiba and maybe some Hyuga's out here to help," Naruto offers, "but not Hinata!"

"Agreed," Sasuke replies.

Once back in Konoha, they give their report—and request—to Kakashi. The Sixth calls in the requested back-up, all recalled from scouring the city now, and the search beyond the city gates is soon resumed.

@@@@@

Sasuke gets to the hospital after a full day of forest-searching. There are two guards stationed outside Sakura's door, at his request, just in case the animal wasn't through with her yet. They let Sasuke pass, though it is well past visiting hours. Even her parents were not allowed in at this hour, but the Hokage himself had appointed Sasuke over them; he currently _outranked_ them.

Sasuke finds Sakura sleeping. He pulls up a chair, just to _be there_ for her in some way. He hopes she can somehow feel his presence. He notes that the swelling in her face is going down, though she still won't be able to open her eyes when she wakes. He wonders why even both of her arms are bandaged, all the way up and down. Her ribs were broken, but no one said anything about her arms...

A horrific picture fills his mind. A hooded beast holding Sakura's arms still above her head with 'chakra-cuffs,' slicing off her clothes and causing slash marks on her arms and wherever else she was bandaged, and taking her body like she was some kind of rag doll.

His chest clenches. His eyes flash with anger--and not just at the unknown suspect.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispers. "I should have been there. I should have protected you!" He strokes her hair gently, glad she's out of pain at the moment.

After watching her sleep for a while, he finally gets up to leave.

Then Sakura suddenly starts thrashing around in her bed, screaming, "NO! NO! NO!"

Immediately, the security guards run in, just as Sakura sits up.

"Everything ok in here?" one of them asks.

Sasuke answers, letting Sakura know he is there. "She just had a nightmare." Satisfied with that answer, they return to their posts.

_Even in sleep she can't find peace! That bastard just keeps doing it to her again and again! I have GOT to get this guy! I've GOT to end Sakura's suffering!_

Sasuke retakes his seat and calms his breathing. "See, I told you I would be back," he starts softly, "I'm sorry it's so late, though. Me and Naruto and every available ninja in the Leaf have been out searching. If this man doesn't turn up in Konoha's boundaries, I'm going to ask Kakashi-sensei to request that the surrounding lands search _there,_ and Naruto and I—if no-one else—will join in. I promise you, Sakura, we're gonna get this guy!"

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura replies weakly. Then, more brightly, "I'm really glad you're here." She feels around in the air for him. Kakashi's words echo in Sasuke's mind, ' _that probably means stepping outside your comfort zone_...' He takes Sakura's outstretched hand.

She jerks back with a cry upon contact with his skin. Sasuke sees red. For Sakura to turn away from even _his_ touch shows just how badly damaged she is.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Sasuke!"

"No, _I'm_ sorry," replies Sasuke. "I shouldn't have..."

"NO! Please don't be sorry... _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I * _want* **you** _ to touch me..."

With that, Sasuke tries again. He takes Sakura's hand, and she threads her fingers through his, an authentic smile brightening a pretty miserable-looking face.

A warm feeling spreads throughout Sasuke. He had no idea how much a simple touch could affect him. But it couldn't compare to what it makes _Sakura_ feel. When he holds her hand like this...she dares to hope...that all isn't lost.

After a few minutes, Sasuke tells Sakura he has to go home soon to sleep or he won't be effective at the next day's search.

"Ok, I understand...but do you think...maybe you could stay just until I fall asleep? I know I'm safe here...but...I don't _feel_ safe. But I _always_ feel safe with _you."_

"You got it," Sasuke replies without a second thought. True to his word, he waits until she's asleep before going home to get some sleep himself.

@@@@@

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke, please help me! Sasuke!"_ He tries to reply but no sound comes out. Then he sees Sakura pinned to the ground, unable to move. He tries to run after her, but his legs are lead. They won't move. He sees the Monster in the Gray Overcoat hovering over her. The Beast flashes Sasuke glowing red eyes, grinning to reveal long, sharp fangs...and then he begins to rip Sakura's clothing off with even longer, even sharper _claws_. They dig into her skin, making her bleed. The animal just keeps hurting Sakura, making her scream for Sasuke's help. He tries desperately to get to her, but his beyond-sluggish legs won't take him there. " _Sasuke, please! Why aren't you helping me? I thought you would protect me!"_

Sasuke pops straight up in bed, sweat pouring from his forehead. _It was just a bad dream,_ he tells himself. But it was too close to the truth. He _has_ to redeem himself to Sakura and help her any way he can. He will do whatever it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Naruto's team of sensory-type ninjas finally find an abandoned campsite. A long, gray, hooded cape is found hanging off a tree branch. He had definitely been there. All the evidence is brought back to the Leaf Science Team. Then Naruto and Sasuke meet with Kakashi at his office.

"Well, we know he was there, hiding in the woods." The Hokage begins. "That could mean he's from another village. Or that he's a Leafer who needed to disappear for a while so as to avoid suspicion when the attack occurred. Either way, we're still no closer to catching him yet. The gag, rope, and metal rings only have Sakura's DNA on them, so we're pretty sure he wore gloves. And... _other_ protection. We also got no foreign DNA from Sakura's body. As for the origin of the restraint rings—we've sent word to every nation and village we could contact, and none have seen or heard of such a weapon. It must be custom made, perhaps by the attacker himself, powered by his _own_ chakra. But before you say it, fellas, I've already sent copies of the sketch to the surrounding provinces and asked them to conduct their own searches. This man could be a threat to _their_ women, too. All, so far, have agreed. This guy can't hide forever. Don't give up!"

"Never!" shouts Naruto. Sasuke justs curls his hands into tight fists and nods.

"We'll concentrate our forces in the area of the campsite tomorrow," the Sixth states, "and Shinobi from the boundary villages will be searching their _own_ woods up to _our_ boundary, and inside their towns. This guy couldn't have made it too far past the outlying woods without being seen. Somebody somewhere has seen this guy before, and he or information about him is bound to surface. _We will find him._ Now go get some rest. There's nothing more you can do now. Night searches are typically ineffective, unless everyone doing it has Byakugan or something, but all available sensory-type ninjas have already spent the entire day searching. But you know where to be at first light. Dismissed, guys."

@@@@@

Sasuke makes another late-night appearance at the hospital to see Sakura. This time, she's awake and sitting up—and her purple-lidded eyes are open!

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaims with a joyful smile, forgetting to hide it. "Your eyes are open! That's great!"

"Not really." Sakura says sadly. "Now that I can see...I made the mistake of asking for a mirror. I'm embarrassed that you've seen me like this."

"Don't be, Sakura. I was...well..."

_'You are the only person who can make her whole again...'_

_"_ I was—no, _am--_ glad to be here." His cheeks pink, but he doesn't look away.

Sakura smiles widely. Sasuke just didn't say things like that. Or get downright _happy_ that she was showing improvement, or—anything emotional at all, really. It's peculiar, but she isn't complaining!

 _None of this may mean anything, stupid,_ she reminds herself _. He just feels sorry for you. Don't get your hopes up too high. You still don't know for sure, after all, if he would even_ consider _you after this..._

"Sakura," Sasuke starts, taking his seat on the far side of her hospital bed. "We found where he had been hiding. Out in the woods. Found the overcoat he wore. The search is going beyond our borders now. We're getting closer!" He smiles at her, trying to sound and look hopeful and reassuring.

"Oh, I'm glad." Sakura replies softly. "I don't want another woman to have to go through this."

Sakura gets a far-away look in her eyes, obviously remembering. Sasuke can see that she is visibly shaking. Tears are bordering her newly-opened eyes. Her hands are balled tightly together in her lap. Wanting to sooth her more than ever now, Sasuke does something then that surprises _both_ of them. He climbs into the bed with her, seating himself behind her, wrapping his arms around hers. "It will be ok, Sakura. Tsunade and I will get you better."

Sakura basks in the closeness with Sasuke, and her shaking stops. But, hard as it will be to do, she has something she just _has_ to clear up with him.

"Sasuke...can I ask you...a personal question?"

"Uhhh...I guess so..."

"I...well...I have to know. Does this...I mean, what happened to me...does it...I mean do _you..._ " Sakura sighs, unable to be quite brave enough to spit it out. But Sasuke thinks he knows what she's talking about. The same thing Kakashi had warned him about the morning he found out about the attack. The same thing Sakura thought she had 'done' to disappoint him. He obviously had not been successful in convincing her it wasn't an issue for him.

But right before he answers, she adds, "I just...I just...wanted my first time to be with _you."_

Something in Sasuke snaps. He acrobatically flips himself over Sakura's head to the end of her bed to face her. He looks her in the eyes, too upset about her pain to worry about his hard-nosed reputation or any embarrassment this might make him feel later. "Damn it, Sakura, you listen to me, and you listen good! _Rape does not count!_ Your first time hasn't happened yet! And when that time comes, _I_ won't _hurt_ you!"

Oops. He said a _liiittle_ bit more than he intended to. His cheeks turn red and he looks away, but he doesn't take anything back.

Sakura is stunned for a moment, taking in what he just said. Then, when she realizes she heard right, she throws her arms around Sasuke, buries her head in his shoulder, and sobs with relief. "I love you, Sasuke," she whispers.

"Ahem!" comes a male voice from the doorway. It's Naruto. "Say, can I get a hug, too?" he smiles unsurely, hovering near the door in case Sakura or Sasuke kicks him out.

Sakura releases Sasuke, who immediately jumps out of her bed like it was on fire and excuses himself out nervously. Naruto pretends he doesn't notice any of it. This is one time he wouldn't _dream_ of teasing Sasuke. He was quite happy to see him making Sakura feel better...and himself.

Naruto hides his fury at seeing Sakura's damaged body, and chit-chats with her about everything mundane under the sun, trying to keep her mind occupied on _anything_ but her attack. She even smiles and chuckles a few times, making Naruto feel _useful_ to her. It may be in only in the tiniest and most temporary way, but he finally feels like he's _helping_ her.

@@@@@

Walking home, Sasuke can't keep Sakura's warmth out of his head. His heartbeat speeds up, remembering how closely he had held her—so close he could smell her hair. She smelled like springtime, just like her personality. An unbidden smile spreads across his face.

@@@@@

"Well, boys," says the Hokage more cheerfully than usual since this case began, "we've finally found a break in the case! Our neighbors to the north recognized the sketch we sent out, even the rain slicker. They said he was a wandering jack-of-all-trades, doing odd jobs for money, from building houses to cleaning out stables. Went by the name of Fujioka. Fujioka Ruunosuke. That, of course, may not be his real name. But at least we've got _some_ kind of name, and a trail! I fully expect to know his whereabouts—if not have him actually captured—by nightfall. I know you two want to be there for that. So pack up and meet the Jonin I already have stationed at the northern border. They will guide you to where you need to go. I leave his capture up to the two of you and the other shinobi--assuming he's still in that area. This guy is slick, remember, and he's had plenty of time to travel; don't think the case is solved yet. That said, now's the best chance we've had so far. We will spread even further out if we must, but let's stop him before it comes to that. I know you'll both do your best. I'll be expecting a report the moment you know something more."

"Hai!"

@@@@@

Sasuke and Naruto head deep outside the Leaf's northern boundary, following their guides, until they meet up with their neighbor's four-man shinobi team. From there, the Leaf guides return to Konoha as the new guides bring the young men up to date and take them to every place Mr. Fujioka had been seen inside their village. They talk to witnesses and put together Fujioka's movements before and after the attack in the Leaf. Finally, the last house a witness sends them to...they come to it at the top of a secluded hill. They find there a little old woman who recalls the man had just the day before chopped some wood for her. She remembers the man telling her he lived close by and shows the ninja the way he went when he left. The group follows off in that direction.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sakura basks in delight at what Sasuke had told her. She doesn't care about her physical pain or injuries anymore. Sasuke told her in no uncertain terms that having been dishonored was no obstacle for him, and _more. So much more!_ Now she could relax and focus on healing. She couldn't be happier, despite what had happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke move straight ahead from the old woman's place together while the other four shinobi split into teams of two to search on the wide left and right of them.

After another hour of walking, Naruto and Sasuke come upon a small, dilapidated shack... _with smoke coming out of the chimney._ There was someone inside with a fire going. Naruto and Sasuke look at one another, communicating with only their eyes what they are both thinking— _that's gotta be him._ Without bothering to notify anyone with their headgear, they rush to the front door—and bust it down with two strong, simultaneous kicks. They race in, Chidori and Rasengan at the ready.

The man inside, long black-and-gray hair stretching down his back, turns to face his captors as if they were expected company. "Well, isn't this an honor," he says calmly. "Uchiha Sasuke _and_ Uzumaki Naruto." He laughs.

"You've got nothing to be laughing about, you bastard!" seethes Sasuke, now having facial confirmation that this _is *the guy.*_

"It's no matter," the man replies smoothly. "You can punish me, lock me up, kill me...but I've already gotten my revenge. That's all that matters to me... _And boy was it sweet!"_ He licks his lips, closing his eyes halfway, as if remembering a tasty meal.

Sasuke and Naruto scream in rage, slamming Chidori into Fujioka's left shoulder and blasting Rasengan into his right. Fujioka flies backwards into the wall and then falls to his knees. Sasuke had wanted to strike directly into the bad guy's chest, but he knew that might kill him—and that would be letting him off way too easy.

"This guy is mine, Naruto..." growls Sasuke. Naruto, face twisted in fury, reluctantly leaves the room to blockade the entrance. As badly as he wants to avenge Sakura, he knows Sasuke _needs_ it. He bows out of the fight as his friend asked of him.

"She'll leave you, ya know," says Fujioka with a sinister smile. Sasuke punches him so hard a tooth pops out. Then Sasuke picks Fujioka up by his shirt, slams his back into the wall hard, and knees him in the groin. Fukioka folds over in pain.

"Y-you're...fighting...for nothing," Fujioka croaks out. "Women always leave. They betray. You'll find that out. Someday you'll thank me for what I did to that deceitful bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, GODDAMMIT!" Sasuke punctuates his screamed sentence with a hard knee to Fujioka's downturned face, breaking his nose. It occurs to Sasuke that Fujioka doesn't seem to even be _trying_ to defend himself, but doesn't care enough to ask about it.

Fujioka laughs again, rising back up to face Sasuke with blood pouring from his mouth and nose. "I bet she tells you she loves you, doesn't she? She's _her_ daughter! She lies!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Sasuke knees him in the stomach, then karate-chops the back of his neck when he bends from the blow.

"I...I...I speak the truth, Sasuke," a wounded and winded Fujioka utters toward the floor. "You can't trust a woman. Especially a Takahashi!"

Sasuke has no idea why Fujioka is referring to Sakura by the wrong last name, but he doesn't want to hear his voice one more time. He jabs Fujioka in the ribs as hard as he can with his elbow, making sure to break them; knees him in the groin again with all his might; and slams a fist made of both hands joined together into his back, dropping the man to the floor, flat on his face. Sasuke then kicks Fujioka's sides repeatedly, stomps on his back a couple of times, and slams his face into the floor again and again. Then Sasuke flips the criminal over, straddles his middle, and begins to punch his face from side to side, blackening both eyes and breaking the man's jaw.

Finally, Sasuke grabs the man's arms and pins them over his head--and takes out his kunai. "I'm gonna carve you up like you did her!" Sasuke snarls into Fujioka's ear. He begins to slash down one arm when his own is suddenly stilled. It's Naruto's hand on his wrist.

"Sasuke, he's had enough now. Let's take him back to the village."

Sasuke whips his head up to look Naruto dead in the eyes with his own fierce ones. Through gritted teeth, he replies, "He hasn't had enough until I've sliced him up like a block of cheese like he did Sakura and then DIES by my hand!" He turns and spits in the man's face.

"Sasuke...we're better than this guy! _We_ don't torture people, and we're not executioners! We don't kill someone unless they are a direct threat to someone's life! He's not a threat now! Don't stoop to his level! Please, Sasuke..."

Sasuke reluctantly holsters his kunai. "But I know a way I can do both...without doing either." Naruto watches Sasuke's eyes go red. Understanding what Sasuke means, Naruto pauses for a moment, then nods his ok. Sasuke turns his fully-activated Mangekyo Sharingan onto Fujioka. He screams once, then slips into dead silence, a look of absolute horror on his face.

@@@@@

Naruto carries Fujioka's unconscious body on his back as he and Sasuke head back toward the Leaf, having radioed ahead to the others.

"Listen, Naruto," Sasuke says to his friend, finally almost calm. "Thanks for staying out of it—for the most part—back there. I know how hard that must have been for you. I know you wanted vengeance of your own."

"Well," replies Naruto, "the way I see it...if it had been Hinata who had been attacked, you'd have done the same for me." Naruto smiles at Sasuke, who gives him a half-smile back, his silence serving as confirmation of Naruto's words.

"Naruto...did you hear what this animal _called_ Sakura? He called her a Takahashi...and he said something about Sakura being ' _her_ daughter'...could Takahashi be Sakura's mother's maiden name? Maybe it was _her_ he was taking vengeance on through her daughter? I mean, I didn't think about any of it at the time, but now..."

"Ya know, I believe Sakura's mom's maiden name _is_ Takahashi...you could be right. We'll find out when we get this garbage into Leaf Interrogation."

@@@@@

It's past midnight when Sasuke makes it to the hospital. It's late, and he knows she's probably asleep, but he just has to see her. To his surprise, though, he finds her awake.

"Sasuke!" she smiles. "I'm glad you came. How did the search go today?"

"I got good news, Sakura. We got him. We got the guy. He can't ever hurt you or anyone else again!" Sasuke gives her an unrestrained smile of gratified pride. He feels like he has just given Sakura a precious gift—and he has.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She beams. "Sasuke, I never doubted you—or Naruto—for a minute. Thank you _so_ much! But...where did you find him? D-did he tell you why—"

"Calm down, Sakura, I'll tell you everything I know."

Sasuke brings Sakura up to speed. But something other than catching Fujioka had been weighing on his mind since the attack. His face turns serious. "Sakura, there's something I have to say to you."

Sakura's heart catches in her throat. That look, that tone, that choice of words...she begins to panic.

"Listen. I...I'm sorry, Sakura. For what happened. Fujioka wasn't the only one who did something wrong that night. What happened to you was _my_ fault, too. I never should have let you walk home alone. I should have protected you. I'm truly sorry, Sakura."

Sakura is simultaneously perturbed and relieved. He wasn't taking back what he said before; that was what she feared most. But it was quite upsetting to think that her love felt responsible for her attack.

"Sasuke! What happened to me was in _no way_ your fault! You couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen. I mean, how _could_ you know? You weren't even there!"

Sakura immediately realizes her mistake, but there was no way to _unsay_ that.

"My point exactly! I. Wasn't. There! I never should have let you leave alone! I should have been _with_ you! This never would have happened if I had just let you come in, or walked you home! Dammit!" Sasuke's face is stern and red with fury at himself.

"Sasuke, _please_ don't beat yourself up about this! That man told me he was _watching_ me, he was _waiting_ for me. If it hadn't happened _there,_ that night, it would have happened somewhere else at _another_ time. He was _after_ me. He would have ended up attacking me no matter _what_ you did. _Please_ don't blame yourself!"

Sasuke's eyes grow even darker, as does his voice. "H-he...he was...he was _watching_ you?! You mean that sick bastard was _stalking_ you?! How could I not have sensed him...with that kind of evil intent, so close to my own home..." His palms are quickly bloodied again.

"Sasuke, you're not psychic! As good a ninja as you are, you are still only human. And the way he slipped in and out of Konoha undetected, even by _me—_ he caught me off guard because I didn't sense him--I'm pretty sure he hid his chakra. There was _no way_ you could have prevented this from happening! *I* don't blame you, Sasuke, and neither does anyone else! You shouldn't either! _Please_ don't let this burden you anymore! It hurts me to see you like this..."

Sasuke had been so involved in his own feelings of guilt and anger, he had forgotten to consider how his attitude might affect Sakura. Seeing the pain in her eyes as well as hearing it in her words, he calms himself. His face softens along with his tone.

"I guess you're right. Regret won't do either of us any good. But I can tell you this for sure....I will _never_ allow something like this to happen to you again! And I promise I will make up for my error in judgement to you somehow. No matter how long it takes."

"There is nothing to make up _for,_ Sasuke." Sakura reaches out and strokes his cheek tenderly, her eyes soft and affectionate, a small but loving smile upon her face. Sasuke can feel the anger and guilt slipping away—at least for now. He replies with a modest but warm smile of his own. Once again hearing Kakashi's words, he ventures to take hold of the hand on his cheek with his own. He gives it a small squeeze, making Sakura's eyes shine even more brightly and widening her smile. The contatct—and her reaction to it—make him smile, too...without even trying to hide it. Then he makes his exit with another promise to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi holds a meeting with Sasuke and Naruto. "Well, Sasuke, your suspicion turned out to be correct. A mind probe showed that Mr. Fujioka was apparently a former Leaf Shinobi and a love interest of Sakura's mother. Apparently, he had violent tendancies and she broke it off with him, and soon after met and married Mr. Haruno. Fujioka took that at as a betrayal, denounced his position as a shinobi, and as far as anyone knew, left the village for good. Apparently, he simmered about the betrayal for all these years, and when he recently saw Mrs. Haruno when she was in the same town he was working in, he decided to finally strike. Apparently, he had originally planned for Sakura's _mother_ to be his victim, but she proved too difficult to get alone. So he considered Sakura as a second choice. Once he realized that attacking Mrs. Haruno's daughter would hurt Mrs. Haruno worse than attacking her directly, he decided on it and targeted Sakura. The Haruno's remember him, and confirmed the story, though Mr. Fujioka went by another name then and looked considerable different. This was 22 years ago, after all. That's why they didn't recognize him from the sketch, much less anyone else in town. But he was alone, there was no look-out or other accomplice."

"So that's what he was talking about..." mumbles Sasuke, remembering the strange things Fujioko had said at his recent ass-kicking, suddenly making sense of it all now.

"Hn? You got a question, Sasuke?" asks the Sixth.

"Yes...what will be done with him now?"

"He will be kept in our highest-security prison on the southern border with chakra-blocking technology built into the structure itself. It's pretty much escape-proof. We have enough evidence to keep him there for the rest of his natural life. He will never harm another woman—or those who love her—ever again."

"Thanks," Sasuke replies, forgetting formalities and niceties to race to the hospital.

Naruto sets out to follow. "Thanks, Hokage-sensei," Naruto responds with gratitude on his way out the Hokage's door.

"Hokage-sensei? Well that's a new one..."

Naruto stops momentarily. "Oh, sorry, I mean Hokage-Kakashi. No wait, it's Sensei-Hokage. Kakashi-sensokage?"

Kakashi laughs for the first time since this whole thing started.

"Hokage-sensei is perfect, Naruto. I like it. But nobody else gets to call me that, got that?"

"Mmh!" Naruto grunts in agreement, a smile on his face—the first real one since the tragedy occurred—then catches up to Sasuke.

@@@@@

"Hey there, sleepy-head!" Sasuke says gently to a barely-awake Sakura. It's not late, like usual this time, but she gets groggy from the pain medication they give her. He figures she just had a dose.

"Sasssukkee..." she draws out groggily, a smile on her face.

"Naruto is here too. But don't worry, nobody will let him in unless you ask for him. So...how are you feeling?"

"Well...I guess I'm still pp-rretty doped up. I don't feel any p-pain or anything, though. But it's ok, you can let Naruto come in too."

Naruto tells Sakura how Sasuke single-handedly caught and beat up the bad guy. Sasuke stays silent about it, because he really doesn't mind being Sakura's hero, truth be told. Then they talk about other things until visiting hours are over. Finally, the two "deposed leaders," now having to obey the rules here, reluctantly leave.

All three faces wear light-hearted smiles on their faces—unabashedly. _Even Sasuke._

@@@@@

Sasuke gets to Fujioka's cell. "I already know your insane reasons for attacking Sakura. What I want to know—out of sheer curiosity—is why didn't you fight me back?"

Fujioka laughs, now looking worse than Sakura, with swelling, bruises, bandages, and missing teeth. Then he says, through a wired jaw, "Because I know the need for vengeance. I had to have mine. I knew you had to have yours. Who am I to disobey such a cardinal rule of the universe by denying _any man's_ inborn _right_ to vengeance?"

"You have a deranged sense of justice. Trust me, I know something about that, but even at my worst I was _never_ as twisted as _you_. If it was up to me, and I wish it was, I would _kill_ you."

Sasuke begins to walk away.

" _It would still be worth it!"_ Fujioka yells to his back.

Sasuke spins around. He grabs the already-injured man through the bars and slams his face into it hard, re-breaking his just-set nose. Fujioka chokes out, "She won't keep loving you. She might say it but it isn't true. You'll find out."

Sasuke slams Fujioka's face into the bars again. "You don't know _anything_ about Sakura! She loved me even when I was _unlovable!_ You're wrong!"

With that, Sasuke heads down the hallway, with no further commentary from the bleeding inmate.

@@@@@

"Sakura," begins Tsunade. "Now that you're more stable, I have something to tell you that you're not going to like."

Sakura's heart drops.

"Some of your knife wounds...their location...despite your surgery and healing sessions, it may not be enough. Sakura, I'm sorry to tell you this...but you may not be able to bear children. We just have to wait and see how well you heal."

Sakura's face falls. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

_If I can't bear him children with his Uchiha blood...he can't restore his clan. That means more to him than anything else. So after all of this, even after what he told me....he could still reject me in the end because of this. I cannot guarantee him heirs to his bloodline!_

She starts sobbing into her hands.

Tsunade pats her back. "Don't give up, Sakura. There's still a good chance. We just can't say how much at this point. We _could_ get you back to 100%! Only time will tell."


	6. Chapter 6

As Sakura recovers in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke are there every day, and when she's up to it, all her other friends come to visit. She still has nightmares—and is now terrified her prospect of becoming Mrs. Uchiha is gone—but she keeps her crying for nighttime when everyone's gone.

Time passes, and soon she's ready to leave the hospital. However...

"Well, Tsunade says I can go home now, but she won't let me leave until I find someone to stay with me. She'll keep me in the hospital if I don't. She doesn't want me to be alone. I'll have to stay with my parents, or maybe I could get Ino to--"

"I'll take care of you. No need to ask anyone anything."

Sakura blinks a few times. She's thrilled he would offer, but...

"It...it might be a while, ya know...she didn't tell me for how long..."

"I don't care. You'll come stay with me. I can sleep on the couch. I'll make you comfortable, you have my word." He gives her his famous half-smile.

She beams back at him.

"So..." says the former Hokage, having walked in on their conversation without their noticing.

"Uchiha Sasuke it is." She scribbles on some kind of paper on a clipboard in her hands. "Well, then, Sakura, since you have a caregiver now—you can leave today! But don't you dare be late for any of your healing sessions or check-ups!"

"I won't," she replies with a grin.

Sakura is elated to know she'll be staying with Sasuke, but also trepidatious. She knows she has to tell him what Tsunade said sooner or later...but she doesn't want to hear his response. She is afraid to.

Sakura gets dressed in the clothing her mother had brought her—considering what she came in with was nothing but bloody rags—and leaves with Sasuke after packing the other things her family had brought her.

@@@@@

"Sasuke...I just thought of something. If I...if I stay here...people will...ya know, _talk."_

Sasuke snorts. "They're _already_ talking. Who cares?"

Sasuke looks completely unperturbed. Sakura grins as she walks into his house for the first time ever.

Once inside, Sasuke offers Sakura a seat and heads to the kitchen to get them some hot tea. He sits next to her as they drink it, making small talk. Sasuke is happy to see her looking and sounding so happy. She sounds like _herself_ again.

 

Then her face suddenly twists. She looks miserable. "Sasuke, there's...there's something I have to tell you..."

Sasuke's heart drops. "What is it?" he manages. He takes her hand to sooth her, but her whole body jerks back. He sees in her eyes absolute terror. It's both heartbreaking and infuriating.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura whimpers. "I guess I'm not quite over it yet."

"Don't give it another thought," says Sasuke. He then _warns_ her this time that he's going to touch her, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She lays her head on _his_ shoulder with a contented sigh. Sasuke wants to ask what she was going to tell him, but this was obviously not the right time. It would have to wait.

But holding her like this, knowing she needed him and he could actually _be there_ for her, Sasuke feels almost like the hero Sakura thought of him as. He pets her hair tenderly, a slight upturn in the corners of his mouth. He may never admit it in words, but he _enjoys_ holding Sakura as much as _she_ enjoys holding _him_.

@@@@@

Sasuke awakens again in the wee hours of the morning to Sakura screaming from his bedroom. He bolts off the couch for the umpteenth time, and joins her sitting up in the bed. He usually held her til she told him she was alright, then he went back to the couch. Tonight, he decides to do something he hopes will be more effective at keeping the nightmares away. He lies them both back down on the bed together, his arm around her middle, holding her close. She's facing the other way, but he can tell by her breathing that she's calming faster. ****

"I'm gonna stay right here all night. I won't let go. You're safe."

Sakura closes her eyes with a smile, feeling more than all better now.

The same is true for Sasuke. She is safe and warm in his arms; no one can hurt her there. He relaxes as she does. They both fall asleep in perfect comfort--together.

@@@@@

Yet night after night, the bad dreams keep coming. It helps Sakura to have Sasuke close to her, spending every night holding her in his bed, but it still isn't enough to stop the nightmares from coming in the first place. Her physical injuries are healing well according to Tsunade, but not so much the rest of her.

@@@@@

"One of the benefits of being Hokage," says Kakashi, getting into the water. "...You can get into the hot springs after hours."

"Why here, though?" asks Sasuke, getting in himself. "Why not just meet in your office?"

"Well...if _you_ want to talk to _me_ about a _personal_ issue, I _know_ you're going to be tense. I thought it would help to be in a relaxing place."

Sasuke grumbles. _This is embarrassing already!_

"So...what's the problem?" says Kakashi, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Sasuke sighs. "Well...you were right about your advice before. Going past my comfort zone—even _accidentally_ —seems to help. But...it's not enough. She's been staying with me for quite a while now, and she still has nightmares and cringes or jerks away when I touch her. I still see _fear_ in her eyes. Every time I see it, I want to kill that bastard, revive him, and kill him again! But I know that even if I could it wouldn't help. I don't know _how_ to help her. I thought you might know something more I can do."

"For the most part, you're already doing it. Just being there for her and showing her you care...believe me, it's helping, whether you can tell it or not. The rest just takes time. There's no special training to do or justsu to learn. No magic words you can say. You simply have to keep _being_ with her, hold her when she cries, make her feel safe, until she recovers. That's all you can do. Unless..."

"What is it?"

"Well, the same rules don't apply to every person. One medication will work on one patient yet not on another with the same ailment. In other words, there are different ways for different people to help themselves or _be_ helped with a problem. I was just thinking...Sakura has always been strong, confident...a fighter and go-getter. This man took away her confidence in herself, made her feel weak and helpless. Frightened. You have to help her get her courage and self-esteem back. Make her _believe_ in herself again. Find the 'medicine' that's custom-made for her. I can't help you there, but I have faith that you will figure something out. Other than whatever you come up with for that, just keep doing what you're doing. You're definitely on the right track."

"For a guy who never has a girlfriend, you seem to know an awful lot about women, Kakashi-sensei."

"Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I've never been in love. I'm older than you, ya know. I've been around the block."

"Mm. I guess so."

Sasuke feels it reassuring to hear that what he is already doing _is_ helping Sakura, and he carefully considers Kakashi's words for what else he needs to do to help her get past the trauma. He draws a blank, but lets his subconscious mull over it. He hopes, as Kakashi believes, that the answer will come to him.

@@@@@

One night, Sakura turns in Sasuke's arms. She needs to talk to him about her little issue sooner or later, and she's already waited so long...but she wants to know now, one way or the other. So she faces him. "Thank you, Sasuke, for staying with me."

"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do."

"Listen, I have something to tell you. I tried to before...and I've just sorta avoided it since then...but you have to know, and I need your answer."

"What is it?"

"Tsunade says I'm healing well...but there's something she can't judge. She told me that...some of my knife wounds...because of where they were...may have caused permanent injury...leading to an inability to have children." She can't bear to face him now. She turns her face down, tears already forming.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that, Sakura...but there are always children who _need_ homes. You can still be a mother."

"But...but..." The tears roll freely. "But...they won't carry Uchiha blood! They won't have the Sharingan! I know how much you want to restore your clan. Wh-What if I can't do it? Then I can't ever be your..."

"They will still be Uchiha's, whether or not they carry my blood or have my eyes." _What the hell did I just say?!_

Before Sasuke has a chance to freak any further, Sakura squeezes him tightly into her, frightened tears turning to tears of joy, thanking him repeatedly. When she's finally out of tears, she pulls back enough to see his face.

His eyes are wide and there's a flush on his cheeks; she knows he said more than he intended to. But he obviously meant it. She places a gentle kiss on his lips...meant as a thank you, but unexpectedly bringing on a warm thrill for both of them.

They pull back from each other just slightly, looking into one another's eyes. Sakura sees no more embarrassment or any regret in his; he sees no fear in hers. Sasuke kisses her again, adding more pressure. But Sasuke's natural reaction to kissing Sakura like this with their bodies so close together pokes into Sakura's stomach and she wrenches away from him, the fear back in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says meekly. "I _want_ to, I swear, I do! I've waited so long for you...it's not you, please don't think that. It's _him!"_

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's too fast for you. You need more time."

"But you're _not_ going too fast for me! It's just _him!_ If it wasn't for _him! Dammit!"_

"That's it! I got an idea, I think it will work for you. Get out of your pajamas and get dressed. "

"Wh-where are we going at this hour?"

"Nevermind. Just trust me. OK?" With that, Sasuke hops up and throws Sakura a short-sleeved button-up top and capri-length leggings from his closet, as well as getting himself a pair of string-tie pants and long-sleeve snap-up shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke, what are we doing here? We're almost to the southern border of the Leaf Village...there's nothing out here..."

"Yes there is. There!" He points ahead and to the left, where the building's shape could just be made out in the moonlight.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Soon they are close to the front door, a guard on each side. There were more surrounding the whole building. It's then that Sakura realizes it's the maximum-security prison. The one _he_ was sent to. She pales. "H-he's...in there..."

"Yes. And I think you should see him one last time."

"I don't _want_ to see him, ever again! _Why did you bring me here?!"_

"Because, Sakura...this guy took more from you than just your body. He took _you._ You are _not_ a meek and fearful and unhappy and weak person. You are bold and brave and strong and happy! I think if you face him...and get your _own_ revenge, with the full use of your strength—he can't restrain you now—you can _beat_ him _,_ and just maybe the Sakura I know will come back. Whole. Now, I know you're still a little injured, but you're near 100%, so it shouldn't be enough to really hurt you or slow you down, and I will be _right there_ if you need me. I _promise_ I won't let him hurt you."

Sakura is uneasy, but she follows Sasuke anyway, considering his words.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone in at this hour, Mr. Uchiha." says one of the guards.

Sasuke flashes him a glare.

"Well, you're not in charge anymore, ya know. You're supposed to follow the rules like everyone else now."

Sasuke replies with deadly seriousness, "I've got business here!" He nods towards Sakura. The guard, knowing the girl was Fujioka's victim, sighs and reluctantly lets Sasuke in. "Follow me." he says.

"This is it," Sasuke says when he's next to Fujioka's cell. Sakura, who had followed a couple of steps behind Sasuke, stops. "I—I don't think I can face him, Sasuke. I just don't think I can. I'm scared."

"That's just it. _He made you afraid!_ It's time for _you_ to change that, with your _own_ power! Get _angry!_ Remember all the pain and fear he's made you suffer and get _furious_ about it! And then, _let him have it!_ Even _I_ can't throw a punch as hard as _you_ can. Without restraints, he's no threat to you, and I will be right there. You need to let yourself _go!_ Give him back all the pain and suffering he gave to you! You can do it, Sakura."

"Open the cell." Sasuke demands of the guard. The guard knows Sasuke has no official power over him anymore, but he was still a hella scary. He thinks for a moment, then decides he'd rather let Sasuke do what he wants with a violent prisoner than get Sharingan'ed. He opens the cell and excuses himself, walking to the other end of the hall.

Fujioka, awakened by the voices outside his cell, sees Sasuke, and assumes he has some other silly question for him. But then he sees Sakura.

He scowls. "Ha! So _you_ decided to pay me a visit, eh? I must say, I'm honored. It's not every day, after all, that a pretty young thing who _just can't keep you out of her head_ drops by!" He grins sinisterly.

Something inside Sakura boils up from deep down. This guy did his best, as far as she was concerned, to keep Sasuke out of her reach, and made her suffer from more than just physical pain. He was to this _day_ coming between her and Sasuke, filling her with nightmares in his bed and fear in his arms. She didn't need Sasuke to tell her, now, to get angry. "Let me in," she says simply.

Sasuke steps aside, leaving the door open but staying out. This is her fight alone, but he is still ready to jump in if he needs to.

Fujioka opens his mouth to speak, but Sakura punches him hard in the face. He calls her a stupid bitch and raises his arm back to hit her. Sasuke starts to jump in, not having expected the man who believes in vengeance to actually fight back this time, but Sakura screams "NO, Sasuke! You were right! Let me handle this!" She already has hold of the arm Fujioka had raised against her. She is defending herself.

Sasuke backs up. _A step_.

Fujioka laughs. "You're nothing but a lying whore just like your mother!" He tries to kick her in the face, but Sakura catches his leg and flips him completely over.

"Yeah, I heard your sick reasons for attacking me! You think my mom never loved you just because she moved on and found happiness with someone else. But do you know what I think?"

Fujioka gets to his feet. He runs at her with fist raised, but Sakura dodges, landing a blow of her own into his stomach.

"I think," Sakura adds while he's crumpled over, "that _you_ never loved _my mother_ , not the other way around!"

"H-how do you figure that?" says Fujioka, recovering from the blow. Upright again, he tries to knock Sakura off her feet with a leg sweep. She jumps out of the way, frustrating him. Then she charges him, throwing a left at his face. He grabs her arm in time to stop it, but almost instantaneously, Sakura has her _other_ fist going—too fast for him to halt _that one_. She hits him so hard it re-breaks his barely-healed jaw and sends him flying into the far wall of the cell.

"Because," Sakura continues, "When you really love someone, you wish them happiness above all else, _even_ if it can't be with _you!_ You _always_ love them, _despite_ your own pain! You never want to see the one you love hurt! _You_ have _no_ _idea_ what love _is_!"

Fujioka gets off the wall and stands—only to charge Sakura with an angry wail. His head impacts her stomach, knocking her over onto her back. He immediately straddles her and pins both of her hands above her head with one of his.

Sasuke jumps in, but Sakura screams at him not to interfere. He halts, but stays closer now, _inside_ the cell.

Sakura rips her hands free from Fujioka's grip, and head-butts him. Then she shoves him off her, and they both scramble to their feet.

Now turned around, Sakura's back is close to the far wall and Fujioka's is facing the bars of the cell.

With incredible force, Sakura charges Fujioka, knocking him into the bars behind him. Then she kicks him in the groin as hard as she can--twice. He slumps over in pain, downing to his knees. She takes this opportunity to slam his face into one of _her_ knees—re-breaking _another_ freshly-healed injury. Then she pulls his head back while he's still reeling and knees him in the stomach.

Finally, she takes all the rest of her pent-up rage and pours it into the most powerful punch she can muster, straight into his face. The back of his head slams against the cell bars as another couple teeth leap from his mouth. He slumps down in a miserable heap.

"I—am—DONE—with you!" Sakura yells at Fujioka. "I won't _let_ you come between me and Sasuke ever again!" Then she spits in his face as she leaves the cell.

She smiles at Sasuke, and he gestures to the guard to come back.

But Sasuke is curious about one thing. He asks Sakura to wait for him down the hall from Fujioka. She complies, and he asks a barely-conscious Fujioka, "So tell me...if you wouldn't fight _me_ back for the sake of _my_ vengeance, why did you fight _her_ back? She has much more reason for vengeance on you than I do..."

"She's the one I chose to bear _m_ y vengeance! I couldn't let her win against me and undo it! My vengeance is now incomplete, because of you! You bastard!"

Sasuke snorts. "Well she _did_ win against you! You can't hurt her in _any_ way anymore. I don't think you'll _be_ in her head now, and she's healed from her injuries. _Her_ suffering is ending. But now _you_ have to live the rest of your life knowing that you were beaten by your own _victim...a_ nd that, as you just said, your vengeance has even been undone. YOU LOSE!" With that, Sasuke leaves to meet up with Sakura at the end of the hall and finally go back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Once inside, they shed their jackets and shoes. Sakura approaches Sasuke, a calm and determined look in her eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke," she says sincerely. Wrapping her arms around him, she adds, "You knew _exactly_ what I needed." Then, pulling back just far enough to make eye contact, she displays a genuine smile as she whispers in a suggestive voice, " _Let's go back to bed..."_

A trepidatious Sasuke returns Sakura's embrace, but nervously responds to her verbal command, "S-so...you...really feel ok now, Sakura?"

Never taking her eyes off Sasuke's as her smile disappears into seriousness, Sakura firmly asserts, " _He's_ gone. _You're_ here. _Only_ you."

Sasuke wants desperately to believe it, but _has_ to be sure. "Sakura, I'm really glad that helped...but...I'm not sure that--"

"I'm _more_ than ok, Sasuke," Sakura interrupts a little harshly. Then, more enticingly, "So tell me...what do you suppose it is...that I need... _now..."_ Her cheeks pink as her eyelids close half-way, her grip on Sasuke tightening. She shows no signs of fear at all—or any signs of giving up on getting what she obviously wants. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. One of his rare, toothy smiles spreads across his face.

With that, Sakura drops her arms from around Sasuke to take his hand, causing his upper extremeities to loose as well. Turning her back to Sasuke, Sakura begins to drag the young male toward his bedroom.

Sasuke is stunned the "therapy" worked so well, but loathe as he is to admit it, he's also still a little afraid despite what Sakura just said. He's unsure that making love now won't end up injuring the girl more in the end, and--God forbid—cause her to regret it. It is chilling to Sasuke to think that _he_ could end up hurting Sakura himself, and the thought of her regret— _his rejection_ —makes the idea just overwhelming. He _has_ to be certain. Thus, once inside the bedroom and face-to-face again, Sasuke has one last "test" question for her.

"Sakura...are you... _sure_ about this? I mean _really_ sure? Maybe we should wai—"

"I have waited an _eternity_ for you, Sasuke! Since _He's_ gone, I no longer have anything to fear—and I don't want _you_ fearing _for_ me. I _want_ this. _I_ won't regret it as long as _you_ don't." As she talks, Sakura's facial expressions, tone of voice, body language, and that stubborn-Sakura look in her eyes tell Sasuke she isn't lying—to him or to her herself.

Sasuke's eyes widen and his lips part slightly in surprise—not so much because Sakura is telling the truth about this, but more because it's like she is reading his mind. She responded to all his insecure wonderings unasked. Nonetheless, he now has the information he was seeking. Sakura is truly and completely fearless again--bold as in the days before the attack, and certain of what she wants. She would not get hurt. She would not regret. She would not ultimately reject him.

The thought of finally getting to hold Sakura unrestrained colors Sasuke's cheeks. Now emboldened by the unadulterated desire of the newly-released "prisoner," Sasuke—who has been something of a prisoner to Fujioka himself—pulls Sakura tightly into him. Their arms wrap around one another as his intense eyes bore into hers, sending her messages he cannot speak aloud.

Then the young man releases his right hand from around the girl's waist to raise it to her head. There he grabs a handful of hair and pulls her head back with gentle roughness, causing her to cry out in surprised arousal, and plants a searing kiss upon her lips. Sakura closes her eyes as her heartbeat jumps up and lets go Sasuke's body to unconsciously cradle his face in her hands. This kiss is a hundred times hotter and a _million_ times more meaningful for Sakura than their last brief one. She does not want to let loose those lips. Luckily, Sasuke is in no hurry to give hers up, either.

Sasuke does not expect such a loving response from Sakura from just a simple kiss. Her soft hands holding his cheeks is even more exciting to him than her luxurious lips or energizing embrace. He can _feel_ her love through her palms--even more so than from her mouth. His heartbeat quickly catches up to hers.

But suddenly feeling sensation-starved, Sasuke asks for more by running his tongue along Sakura's bottom lip. Said woman gasps at the spicy surprise, giving Sasuke his opening. Mutual moans escape their mouths as their fleshy appendages intertwine like the tangled red string of fate that binds them together.

Sakura had wondered countless times what Sasuke would taste like—and the real thing, she finds, is far more delicious than any daydream of it she had ever had. This, in fact, _feels_ like a dream because it is just too good to be true—yet it is.

Sasuke is taken aback by the intensity of feeling the flavor of Sakura brings him. This had to be the sweetest and most sensual kiss ever shared by any lovers of all time.

Then Sakura moves her hands from Sasuke's face to run her fingers through his weathered hair. Sasuke "mm's" his delight at the affectionate gesture, running his left hand up and down Sakura's back. Then he finally breaks their passionate kiss for air, easing his grip on her hair and making use of the break to peer into her eyes. He can see her love for him shining through them--and her deep desire for him alongside it. Re-gripping her hair, he pulls her head back again—this time, to kiss an invisible line down her neck. Sakura's mouth ovals with a whine of pleasure. Sasuke pulls her harder into him with his non-hair hand, the evidence of his own desire straining against her body. Sakura mewls at the contact, feeling weak in the knees. But fortunately, Sasuke doesn't intend to keep her on them anyway. He grabs her princess-style and whisks her across the room to his bed, laying her out upon it.

Sasuke slides into the bed next to Sakura, propping himself up on his left side. He takes Sakura's arm and pulls her onto her side as well, and into his body. _She's the perfect fit,_ he thinks to himself.

Sakura can't form complete rational thoughts like that now, but that same idea is abstractly in her head, next to the excitement of being this close to Sasuke—in his bed, with full freedom, in every way, to finally have what she wants.

Sasuke and Sakura wrap their arms around one another as Sasuke retakes her lips in a steamy kiss. The arm holding her to him rubs up and down her back and bare arms as Sasuke once again parts Sakura's lips for tongue entry. Passion is ignited full-force as the pair cling together in a fierce lip-lock, Sakura returning Sasuke's touch upon his back and arms as well.

Then Sasuke's free right arm dares to travel elsewhere on Sakura's body. He glides his hand onto Sakura's stomach between them, slowly dragging it upward. He reaches the swell in her shirt, taking one covered breast into his hand.

A hot thrill races through Sakura's body at the touch and she moans into the kiss, pressing her upper body harder into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke responds with a moan of his own, his midsection now urgently pressing against Sakura's stomach. Sakura notices immediately, and it excites her even more. She throws her leg over Sasuke and pushes her _lower_ half against his body, making him groan.

Then Sasuke rolls Sakura onto her back, letting her lips go but keeping his free hand right where it is.

As he covers Sakura's body with his, Sasuke plants his lips upon her neck, kissing downward, as his hand moves to begin unbuttoning her top. Sakura sucks in a quick breath at the sudden rousing activity, and she wraps her legs around Sasuke. They both groan as Sasuke's erection stabs into Sakura's body, their cheeks at full-flush.

Sweet anticipation grips Sasuke as the buttons come undone one by one. Finally, the last button is freed from its captor, and the shirt falls open. Sasuke's head rises from Sakura's neckline to have a look. His eyes grow wanton at the sight, and his hungry hand moves to "feed" on Sakura's bra-covered breasts.

Sakura whimpers as Sasuke's fingers run across her chest, and she lifts to meet his touch. However, both parties quickly become irritated with the vexing cloth covering it. Sasuke slides his hand from Sakura's front to her back to unfasten her bra, immediately returning to the front to remove the fabric, along with the opened shirt.

Now having his woman fully exposed in the upper front, Sasuke takes in the sight before him with a look of awe. Sakura breathes heavily, anticipating the next move, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air.

Sasuke's hand returns to its starting point at Sakura's abdomen and skims upward. Not one to hold back, however, Sasuke reaches his destination quickly. Sakura mewls as one breast is encompassed by her new lover's hand, manipulating the flesh as his thumbs brush back and forth over her alert nipple. Sasuke groans his appreciation and presses an insistent kiss upon Sakura's lips.

Tongues twist together whilst the sensual massage moves to the other breast, causing throaty utterings from Sasuke and Sakura both. Drowning in desire and craving more, however, Sasuke releases Sakura's breast and mouth...to set his lips--and tongue too this time--upon her neck and then travelling downward. Sakura's breath catches, as erotic expectancy sets her insides aflame by the very thought of where Sasuke is going next with that moist mouth. In moments, Sakura emits a cry of pleasure as Sasuke's carnal kiss descends upon one awaiting breast, sucking and licking at her taut nipple. Sasuke growls lowly into her body, taking immense pleasure in his current activity.

As much as Sakura is enjoying this attention, however, she feels deprived—of _his_ bare skin. She stealthily moves her arms from across Sasuke's back to his shoulders, and then to his collar, which she follows to the front. She then takes hold of the top of Sasuke's shirt with both hands and tears the snaps apart all the way down in one great ripping motion. A surprised Sasuke breaks his breast-kiss, an impish yet prideful expression quickly overtaking his face. He peers into Sakura's desperate eyes for a moment before moving one brace-arm at a time for Sakura to remove the garment completely.

Sakura basks in the feel of tight tummy, chiseled chest, burly back, and athletic arms as she freely explores Sasuke's bare skin for the first time. She almost feels like a naughty child, greedily sneaking the candy she isn't supposed to have. But Sasuke's closed-eyed expression shows that he is enjoying her touch as much as she is his, and that silly feeling is immediately displaced by the satisfaction of knowing she is providing as much as she is taking.

Once Sakura's hands return to Sasuke's back, Sasuke closes the small distance between their bodies...for the electric shock of "first contact." Sakura squeezes Sasuke tightly into her, savoring the feel of his bare chest upon hers. She had so longed to hold him like this for such a seemingly never-ending period of time, she soaks in the feel of his body like a sponge in water. Sasuke, too, thirstily absorbs the feel of _her_ skin on his, breathing heavily into Sakura's ear. He resumes kissing her passionately, sliding his free hand down her knee, thigh, and bottom. Sakura moans her pleasure and Sasuke groans in response.

Eager for more, Sasuke takes hold of the waistband of Sakura's leggings and begins to peel them off her. Equally eager, Sakura lifts up without hesitation to get the material out of the way. Sasuke lifts up to his knees to completely free Sakura's legs from their bindings. He slowly slides his hands up her newly-exposed skin on his way back down to his propped position above her.

Before Sasuke can make another move, however, a near-frenzied Sakura slips her anxious hands between their bodies to untie the drawstring holding her man's britches in place. Taking the not-so-subtle hint immediately, Sasuke lifts up enough for Sakura to slide the pants off. She too takes her time in doing so, to enjoy touching bare legs and _near_ -bare bottom.

From there, Sakura places her hands upon Sasuke's back once more, pulling him tightly into her arm-and-leg-wrap embrace. Sasuke's thinly-veiled erection is unmistakably noticeable upon Sakura's equally-thinly-clothed lower portion, causing her to tilt her head back in pleasure and making Sasuke mumble incoherent pleasure sounds into Sakura's ear. Sasuke instinctively begins to grind into Sakura, making both of them breathe even harder in ever-rising excitement.

When neither of them can take anymore, Sasuke makes his next move. He rises to his knees between Sakura's again, and begins to peel off her panties, causing her breath to catch. The moment the material is freed from her body, Sasuke, heart pounding furiously, immediately covers Sakura's intimate area with one hand, gently but deliberately sweeping between her folds with his fingers. Sakura lifts to meet his touch, a low growl emanating from her throat, driving Sasuke further. He eagerly slips two curious fingers inside her with a groan of pure pleasure, causing Sakura to do the same. He pumps gently at first, watching Sakura's closed-eyed facial expressions reflect her complete enjoyment of this activity. In the back of his mind, Sasuke notes there is still no sign of _Him_ , leaving him free to continue his exploration of her body unhindered. Sakura feels as remarkable to Sasuke as he does to her, and a third digit is added, his pumping action picking up speed. Soon, Sakura is panting furiously, reveling in the action as Sasuke begins to pant in excited gratifiction of his own.

Finally, Sasuke feels they are both ready for the 'grand finale.' He covers Sakura's body with his again, using one hand to grab the waistband of his boxers, ready to tear them off--but Sakura beats him to the punch. She bats his hand away and grabs the waistband herself, enthusiastically yanking it down to reveal his hard, pulsating heat. Sasuke kicks the underwear off the rest of the way as Sakura takes hold of his manhood, beginning to stroke him. Sasuke's eyes roll back with a moan as a titillated Sakura pumps him, gently at first and then picking up speed, thumbing his tip in particular at the end of each hand-thrust. Both panting, Sakura's desire-fogged eyes meet Sasuke's, and she surprises him with a request. "I...I...I want to do this...with a... _special kiss,"_ she breathily eeks out. Understanding, Sasuke sits back up and helps Sakura do the same. Once on her knees before Sasuke's nude body, she boldly takes his most private part into her wanton mouth. She had never been taught how to do this correctly, not even from reading material, but it seems to come to her instinctually. She pumps and licks and sucks in just the right places, with just the right amount of pressure, bringing Sasuke—and herself—extreme exhiliration. But Sasuke can't hold on much longer with this kind of attention, and gently tugs on Sakura's hair to let her know. Taking the hint, Sakura releases Sasuke's body and retakes her former position on her back on the bed, her legs on either side of Sasuke's kneeling form. She is fully prepared for—and highly anticipating—their joining into one, at long last. However, Sasuke wants to return Sakura's 'special kiss,' for himself as much as for her. He hovers over her again, whispering into her ear, "Not just yet...I want to taste you too..."

Not having expected this, Sakura sucks in a breath of excited surprise. Sasuke then begins to kiss and suckle down Sakura's body over neck, nipple, navel—and then finally, he hits the mark. His wiggling wet warmth licks at Sakura, flicking her nub at the top of each sweep. Sakura nearly jumps off the bed at the overwhelming sensation, giving Sasuke a boost of confidence that she is enjoying this as much as he is—and he is enjoying it immensely. Her sweet tang, her moist heat, her unique Sakura-scent of excitement...it's almost too much. Sasuke groans loudly into Sakura's body while she whimpers and bucks against him until both of them are on the brink. Sasuke then retreats, not ready to end their carnal enjoyment before they merge into one, and slinks back up Sakura's body. He aligns their lower halves for union, seeking certain permission in Sakura's drugged-like eyes. She gives him a gentle squeeze on his arm with a slight nod, answering his question in the affirmative...and he slips through her pink-petal gates.

Sasuke had been worried, in a dark corner of his mind, if their actual pairing would "bring it all back" and ruin everything for both of them, and stills inside Sakura momentarily because of it. However, he quickly finds such fear unfounded as Sakura immediately breathes out his name in love and passion, feeling no pain of any kind and having no recollections at all of The Monster. They are both free, with finality, to simply enjoy one another naturally. Fully liberated from all doubt, and senses reeling from the feeling of being inside Sakura, Sasuke then begins to rock gently back and forth at a moderate speed. Her body feels far too glorious for any words in _his_ vocabulary, and the only word Sakura seems to know at this time is "Sasuke." Her eyes are closed, her mouth ajar, Sasuke's name rolling repeatedly off her tongue. Her repetitions of his name, combined with the feel of her tight, slick inner embrace bring Sasuke near the brink again quickly. He slows his pace, and begins once again to touch, kiss, lick, and suckle at Sakura's body as he moves inside her, making her pant his name in shorter and shorter pieces as Sakura runs her insatiable hands along Sasuke's bare arms, back and bottom--occasionally digging her nails into his skin, engrossed in pure pleasure. Before long, she can't take much more, and spurs Sasuke on with a breathy but urgent 'command', spoken only with his name and conveyed through desperate eyes: "S-S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke thrills to his toes at this and immediately obliges his woman. He picks up speed, and Sakura matches his rhythm stroke for stroke. Sasuke breathes heavily into Sakura's ear, "Oh, God, Sakura...you feel phenomenal!"

But Sakura is too far gone now to respond in fully-formed words. She is panting frantically, Sasuke's name now simply a single repeated consonant sound: "Suh-Suh-Suh..."

Knowing the 'crowning glory' moment is soon upon them, Sasuke reaches between their bodies with his free hand and begins to rub Sakura's pearl to ensure the grandest denouement for their lovemaking he can possibly give her. The hot and beautiful look of bliss upon her face, the indescribable feel of her body encompassing his own, her unintelligible single-syllable whimpers of pure pleasure bring Sasuke to the brink as he begins to call out S _akura's_ name.

With this, Sakura loses all control. Without even _trying_ to hold back, she screams Sasuke's name with _all_ its letter sounds in one long, complete breath of climax. Sasuke echoes the sentiment by screaming _her_ name with wild abandon as he too crests, immediately following her in sweet release.

Sakura struggles to regain her breath, feeling like a desert who had just found the rain. Never in her life had she felt so loved, so wanted, so needed, so... _complete_. She rubs her hands smoothly down Sasuke's back in a loving gesture as Sasuke strokes her hair with his free hand as he too attempts to calm his breathing. He is overcome with emotion both _for_ and _from_ the pink-haired girl beneath him. He never knew he could come to care for, trust, want, and--most of all— _need_ another person so completely. She satisfied a hunger within him he had not been fully aware of until this very moment. Sakura begins to weep in joy and Sasuke gently kisses the sweet tears away. When their eyes meet, Sakura places a hand to Sasuke's awe-stricken face with a contented and affectionate smile just as Sasuke tries to tell Sakura how he feels, despite his ineptitude at expressing emotion (especially in words). His mouth opens, but he stumbles as he tries to impart something very important to the only person in the world he feels safe enough to confess it to—the only one he feels it for. But he doesn't have to. Sakura places a finger over Sasuke's stuttering lips.

"Ssshhh," she croons. "It's ok, Sasuke, I know. You don't have to say it. Just kiss me again." Sasuke replies with a relieved, but happy, full-fledged smile--and then meets her request.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Sasuke?! Sasuke!" The gray walls only echo her own voice in reply. "Sasuke, you baka! Where the hell _are_ you?!"

Then she sees it. A shadow moving into the doorway a few feet away. She takes a stance, ready to fight even in her delicate condition. The figure moves in.

\--"Sakura?!"—

\--"Karin?!"—

The two women shout one another's names in unison, each surprised to see the other.

"Karin! Is Sasuke here? Have you seen—aargh!" The young woman clutches the bottom of her swollen abdomen.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing here? Like _that?!_ You should be in bed! You look like you're about to pop, and...and...did you...did you just have a _contraction?!"_

"Well it sure isn't indigestion! Do you know where Sasuke is? He doesn't even know he's going to be a father, dammit! He's going to miss the birth of his own first child! I came out here to find him before that happens! Now is he here or not? I've been looking _everywhere_ for him for months now! This is the last place I know to check!"

"N-no, sorry...he just pops in and out sometimes like a ghost that haunts the place. Ya never know when you'll see him, or for how long..."

"No need to tell _me_ that!" Sakura agrees. "Oooh! That was a big one! "

"Here, Sakura, lie down quickly! I know this lab isn't as comfortable as a hospital room, but at least I have medical training. There's no time now for you to get back to Konoha's city limits. I'm afraid you'll have to deliver here. I will help you!"

"Well I guess I—ooooh!---don't have any choice now. SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!!"

"Someone call for me?"

"Sasuke!" the two women call out in happy surprise.

Sasuke's eyes pop open wide upon seeing his wife's bloated belly.

"S-S-Sakura? Y-you're...p-pregnant??"

"No, I just ate one too many watermelons! Where the hell have you been?! I didn't find out about the baby until after you left and you haven't come back since then! If I hadn't come _here,_ just _now,_ and by some stroke of luck actually _found_ you here, you would have missed the birth of your first child! But you're here _now,_ and I guess that's all that matters." She offers Sasuke a warm smile, his presence in time for the birth being enough to quell her anger at his prior absence.

@@@@@

A few hours later, a new life is brought into the world. "It's a girl!" shouts Karin. "With black hair!"

Karin quickly cleans and wraps the baby and hands her to her delighted mother, who has forgotten all about where she is, or _why_ she's in such a place.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now," Karin says, excusing herself out the door. "Congratulations, you two!" she sings down the hall as she makes her exit.

"Oh, Sasuke...look how beautiful she is! She's absolutely perfect, isn't she?" The new mother beams at her husband. "Here, hold her, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks, for once in his entire life, _afraid._

"Oh, don't worry, Sasuke, you won't break her. Just put one arm under her body like this, and hold her head with your hand of your other arm like this."

A silent and trepidatious Sasuke takes the newborn from Sakura with the utmost care, doing exactly as Sakura had just shown him.

"She...she's so tiny. Yet...just like you said, _perfect._ Her little body is just perfect, already. I can tell she's strong. But until she's older... I...I just want to protect her. And I didn't even know she was coming until a few hours ago."

"Well...would you like to help name her now? We can't just call her 'baby' for the rest of her life..."

"Sarada. Her name is Sarada. It basically means "perfect body." I think it suits her. Don't you agree, Sakura?"

Sakura grins. "Sarada suits her well. Quite befitting an Uchiha!"

Mother and Father smile at one another in complete bliss before Sakura has to ask 'Papa' an uncomfortable question.

Sakura looks down, a sad expression on her face. "So...now that you've seen your new child...where will you be off to this time, if I'm even allowed to know?"

"Well...I was actually on my way back to the Leaf Village to stay for a few weeks before I leave again and I have no intention of completely changing my plans now _._ But since circumstances have changed...I might just stay a little longer." Sakura's head pops up, a glowing smile spreading across her face.

Sasuke, still holding the first new addition to his family, actually returns his wife's unadulterated smile of genuine warmth.

"Sasuke?" asks Sakura meekly, a curious look in her eyes as her smile fades into a serious expression. "I did it. I bore you a child. A real Uchiha, with your blood and your eyes. I wasn't left infertile after all. I actually did it..."

Sasuke snorts. "Of course you did. I never doubted you. You, and this baby, are Uchihas. Don't be surprised, be proud!" Sasuke gives Sakura his famous half-smile, reassuring his wife.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sasuke!" beams Sakura brightly. "Now...what do you say we bring this new baby of ours home?"

"Way ahead of you," remarks Sasuke, handing the young human to her mother and helping them both off the lab table that Karin was forced to use as a makeshift delivery bed. The couple finds and thanks Karin properly, then set out for Konoha.

@@@@@

"Sakura?" asks a serious Sasuke as the three head onward toward their city.

"What is it?"

"I hope you understand that I can't always be around. I still have a lot to make up for, and I can't do it all in the Leaf. But I give you my word as an Uchiha...that no matter how many times I leave Konoha, or for how long, I will _always_ return to you and Sarada. Even when apart, we will _always_ still be a family."

Sakura grins. "I know, Sasuke. I have known formany years that you're not one to be tied down, but also not one to give up hisroots. Those roots were once only inyour past. Now they are in yourfuture. I knew back then and I know nowthat you will always return to Konoha. To me. To _us._ But thank you for sayingso." Sakura gives her husband acontented smile, clutching the proof of her tie to him closely in herarms. Sasuke simply pats them eachgently on the head, the corners of his mouth rising ever so slightly. 


End file.
